My Immortal
by Bella Patricks
Summary: “Oh so a friendship that has lasted since we were in our mothers wombs means absolutely nothing to you. You’ll just drop it for a girl you’ve known for how long?” How long will it take them to figure out they love each other. One-Shot, Reid/OC


A.N. just a little Reid loving that I dreamed of last night, there are pictures on my profile! ~Bella

Disclaimer: I only own Paige

Why am I not happy?

I mean if you asked any girl in my class, hell, the entire school, maybe even some of the teachers, ok so the entire female and some male population at Spencer Academy I was the luckiest girl here.

My name is Paige Morgan Keith, his is Reid Alexander Garwin. Their names are Caleb William Danvers, Christopher 'Pogue' Michael Parry, and Tyler James Simms. And I have known them since we were in diapers. It's always been 'The Sons of Ipswich' and Paige.

It has always been Reid and Paigee, Paige and Reid. I have blonde hair and blue-green eyes; he has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I am his best friend and he is mine. I have a GPA of 3.83 accumulative, which I guess I'm proud of, and he some how has a 3.86. I have a need for speed, and he has a thing for heights. I love red and he likes black. I'm good at thinking of trouble, and he is good at getting into it, I'm also great at bailing us out. I'm a 'whore' as some would put it (though I've only slept with one guy), and he is the notorious player (false accusation btw). I have a bike, and he has a Charger. I know how to have fun, and he loves to have it. I was his first kiss, and he was mine. I was his first, and he was mine. I am a boring and normal person, and he has powers. I love him, and he loves me.

So, what's the problem you ask? Loving each other is still, somehow not enough. We have never said those three words to each other and mean it as something, and now it's the day before graduation and he has a girlfriend. He thinks I'm the whore like everyone else, he is so wrong. Only the guys and Sarah and Kate know the truth. Pogue came into my room one day after I ran crying out of history class this year when my teammate Bridget Ziganberg asked Reid out and he said yes.

_Pogue came in and saw me balling my eyes in my bath tub. I was, now, wearing my brown dress with blue colored paisley I got for tonight. My hair was a mess and my make-up was smeared everywhere. _

_That was the worst day of my life, that night I had made arrangements for Reid and I to go to dinner and then head to the beach by our parents houses. I was going to tell him that I loved him and how much he meant to me. It was supposed to be perfect._

"_Come on kiddo, get out," he sighed._

"_I can't Pogue, I can't do it anymore," I cried. All of a sudden I was out of the bathroom and sitting dry on my bed, and Pogue sat next to me._

"_What can't you do anymore? Paige, what's wrong?"_

"_I can't lie anymore," I cried. He just held me, not the same as Reid did, but I wasn't complaining. Too much. _

"_You really love him, don't you?"_

_I just cried even more. It felt like my heart was being ripped to pieces. Pogue's eyes flashed again and I was in his hoodie and sweatpants. He just held me and trying to soothe me as much as he could. I cried for a good hour or more until I ran into the bathroom and got sick from crying too much, but I couldn't stop. I felt empty, cold, and alone. Pogue came and got me and carried me back to my bed and there was a bag full of some essentials for my girls day he said I was having tomorrow with Sarah and Kate, he said they just dropped it off._

_He continued to hold me until I fell asleep in his arms. He laid me back and went to my couch, a.k.a. the other bed, and watched TV. I think it was an hour or two later until I heard my door open and Pogue was by my side in a second._

"_Sorry you woke up," he sighed. I coughed and ran to the bathroom and got sick a few more times, and I splashed water on my face, when I heard yelling._

"_Yes Reid, you're a retard. Congrats for realizing that," yelled Pogue._

"_She is MY best friend I can see her when I want!" Reid countered._

"_Reid just leave you're going to get her more upset. Just… Leave."_

"_Paigee I'll see you later when this ass isn't guarding you."_

That was two months ago. And he didn't talk to me for another month.

"_Paigee, listen to me, Bridge doesn't want me talking to you,"_

"_Oh so a friendship that has lasted since we were in our mothers wombs means absolutely nothing to you. You'll just drop it for a girl you've known for how long?" he was speechless "Exactly, look I'm singing at Kelsey's tonight, the song is for you. 10 o'clock, please be there."_

"_I will girl," he said as he kissed my check and left. Kate and Sarah came over and helped me get ready. I had my hair in soft curls and a brown halter dress on. Tyler came and picked the three of us up and took us down to Kelsey's. _

_Every other Saturday of the month Nicky held and open-mic type ordeal, at his other bar Kelsey's. The performers are serious and are very good._

_It was 9:50 and I was warming up on the piano behind the curtain. I got a text from Reid; it said 'Good luck Paigee'. I sighed and wiped the tear that escaped. Sarah and Kate both gave me a hug and kiss and wished me luck. They left to sit with the guys._

_I was called up to the stage with the band, which surprisingly were good, and sat down at the grand piano and started to play._

'_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'  


_I looked up and caught his eyes in mine, and I thought I saw a tear roll down his face._

_  
'When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me'

_I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt it on the keys and my hands._

'I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me'

_I looked out to the crowd just in time to see the back of him get up and leave. If there was any part of my heart left intact it was shattered into pieces right there. I ran off the stage and out the back door and leaned on the wall and silently cried. I remember hearing the guys come out and Caleb take me in his arms just as I collapsed. He carried me to his car and drove me back to the dorms._

Now it was the day before graduation and he hasn't said one word to me. I've tried to talk to him, but he won't listen. He just walks away or ignores me.

I was packing up my dorm and carrying them down to my moms SUV, when my phone went off.

1 new text message from Reid.

Reid: meet me somewhere

Me: why

Reid: because I want to talk to you

Me: where

Reid: dorm courtyard?

Me: when

Reid: umm… now. Is that ok?

Me: yeah, I'll be there

Reid: thanks

I walked back to my room and got changed into my PINK Victoria Secret pants and hoodie, and threw on some flip-flops. I walked in to the empty courtyard, and saw him sitting by a tree. He turned around and ran to me picking me up and spinning me around.

"Reid put me down please,"

"What's wrong? You should be happy,"

"Why should I be happy? I lost my best friend ever for some random slut, and he hasn't talked to me for TWO FUCKING MONTHS! And you have the nerve to ask me why I should be happy,"

"Pai,"

"No, listen to me. I have tried to stay friends with you, I've tried. You have no idea how hard it was for me to sit in my room and not cry. I've lost too much weight because of you. I can't eat anymore because then I'll start to cry, because I remember you or something stupid, and then puck it all up. Kate and Sarah have been trying to do stuff with me, but it's not the same," I yelled into his face with tears rolling down mine.

"Paig,"

"Stop! Just stop! This is going to kill me to say, but Reid I ca-can't do this any mo-more. You mean the wor-world to me, and I kn-know I promised, but I-I can't. I'm so-sorry. I lo-love you," I cried to him, as I turned my back to him for, what I thought, would be the last time ever. But he grabbed my arm and turned to him.

"Paige," he chuckled, "my little Paige. You don't ever stop? Huh?"

"Why are you even talking to me? Why do you care? Huh? I just told you that I was giving up. So why, Reid, why? Answer that."

"Because," he said lifting my head, "You're my best friend and I love you." I broke down in his arms crying and he held me.

"Reid!" someone screamed behind me. "You said you wouldn't see or talk to her when you were dating me!" Bridget yelled.

He laughed and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly, "Exactly," he said.

"Ah, you bitch," she screamed at me.

"You want help with your room?" he asked me.

I nodded. He took us up to my room and unlocked it. I hit him for using too much he just laughed and jumped onto my now bare bed.

"Reid?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we cool now, like back to how they were?"

"Yeah I think we could be best-friends again. How about that?"

"Sounds perfect," I smiled. As I sat on his lap, I fit perfectly there. We were best friends, and I was happy. If we became more than just friends, then I was fine with that, if not I'd find a way to survive. As long as we were together then I had no doubt that we couldn't conquer the world just as we promised we would together. And I was ready to fight with every ounce in body to keep it that way, we would be together and it would be like that forever.

A.A.N. so I could make this into a story if anyone wants, it would be like college years. You tell me in a review! Thanks 


End file.
